Project Summary: Over the past 16 years, under the direction of Dr. Frederica Perera, the CCCEH has grown into a major resource within the institution and in the field, with many collaborations and partnerships that have required a skilled support staff for effective functioning. Dr. Perera will serve as corresponding Program Director (PD) and will be joined by Dr. Bradley Peterson (PD). Dr. Perera is an internationally recognized expert in children?s health, environmental health sciences and molecular epidemiology. Dr. Peterson is an international leader in the area of early brain development, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), translational neuroscience, and child and adolescent psychiatry. The Administrative Core, led by Dr. Perera, will serve as the central coordination entity for ensuring the successful implementation and coordination of CCCEH?s research and community outreach and translation activities in a timely and efficient manner. The aims of the Administrative Core (AC) are to: 1. Provide scientific and financial oversight and coordination of the Center?s projects and cores by convening regular meetings of an Executive Committee composed of the two PDs and project and core leaders; coordinate reporting of progress to funding agencies; facilitate submission of IRB protocols and monitor compliance; and serve as the central mechanism for approval of release of data by the Data Management Core (DMC) and review of draft manuscripts prior to submission. 2. Manage the formation and involvement of the External Advisory Committee (EAC) composed of experts in environmental health sciences, polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH), neurodevelopment, obesity, and MRI; plan an annual meeting of the EAC; and communicate regularly with the EAC to keep advisors abreast of developments in the Center?s research. 3. Monitor and facilitate progress of the career development investigator (CDI) toward her career development plan goals; and coordinate training for graduate and post-doctoral students who will be future environmental and public health professionals. 4. Coordinate with the Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) and the Center?s Pediatric Health Specialists (PHS) to facilitate the translation of scientific findings and dissemination to key stakeholders; develop fact sheets and written materials to ensure that the Center's expertise and findings are an accessible resource for families, community members, policy-makers and other key children's health stakeholders; and maintain the Center's children's environmental health website with input from the PHS and COTC. This Core has the proven capacity and expertise to successfully administer the three proposed research projects, the Data Management Core (DMC), and the COTC and ensure that the program achieves its goals.